Siempre fue por ti
by namibroken
Summary: Después de la desaparición de Kenny, los muchachos de South Park ya no son lo que eran, ahora todos viven sus vidas y ya no saben casi nada unos de otros, pero después de diez años desde la desaparición de su amigo, alguien aparece dejando un extraño mensaje que obligará a que todos se vuelvan a reunir de nuevo con un único propósito; salvara la humanidad. Bunny/ Style/ Candy
1. 1 10 años

_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Trey Paker y Matt Stone, creadores de South Park._

_Fic de aventuras, amistad y amor. Espero que lo disfruten al leer como yo lo hago al escribirlo. _

_Después de la desaparición de Kenny, los muchachos de South Park ya no son lo que eran, ahora todos viven sus vidas y ya no saben casi nada unos de otros, pero después de diez años desde la desaparición de su amigo, alguien aparece dejando un extraño mensaje que obligará a que todos se vuelvan a reunir de nuevo con un único propósito; salvara la humanidad._

* * *

Habían pasado diez años en aquel pueblecito de Colorado llamado South Park y muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces. Los adorables niños del famoso pueblo South Park ya no eran tan niños, ahora estaban terminando sus estudios y/o trabajando, algunos ya habían experimentado lo que era el amor verdadero y otros, por desgracia, habían perdido al suyo. Lo normal para los jóvenes de cualquier pueblo del mundo, pero lo peor que allí había ocurrido durante esa década era la desaparición de un buen amigo; Kenny McCormick.

Hacía tiempo que ya nadie sabía nada de él, se había esfumado con el viento y, a pesar de que sus padres habían denunciado la desaparición de su tercer hijo, este se había volatilizado. Era como si nunca hubiera existido. La mayoría de la gente ignoraba por qué un chico como Kenny, adorable, gracioso y un poco pervertido, había tenido que desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Era extraño. Pero esos motivos solo lo sabían cuatro chicos de allí y jamás le delatarían porque su amigo les había hecho jurar que nunca lo harían. Estos "afortunados" conocedores del secreto eran Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Butters, aunque este último desconocía que los otros tres también conocían los motivos del rubio, y viceversa.

En cuanto a la vida de estos cuatro chicos a lo largo de estos años había sido bastante normal y escasa de aventuras, es decir, todo lo contrario a su genial infancia. Era como si la diversión se hubiera esfumado junto con su amigo. Un poco triste, la verdad.

Ahora Stan era casi un graduado en educación deportiva y era el capitán y el mejor jugador del equipo de South Park. Sin embargo, no todo había ido tan bien para el Capitán Marsh, hacia medio año que había cortado con Wendy porque se enteró de que le engañaba con el culo gordo de Cartman y aún no lo había superado. Cartman también estaba a punto de terminar la carrera de derecho, al igual que Wendy (durante las clases empezaron a llevarse "demasiado bien") y había conseguido un trabajo decente en un restaurante de comida rápida. En cuanto supo que tendría posibilidades con la que era novia de su amigo, se propuso ponerse un poco en forma. El pelirrojo había conseguido graduarse hace dos años gracias a que le adelantaron varios cursos en el instituto. Tenía la licenciatura en matemáticas e informática y ahora trabajaba para la empresa de informática más importante del país. Y por último, Butters intentaba sacarse la carrera de magisterio y trabajaba en cualquier trabajo a tiempo parcial para conseguir el dinero suficiente para abandonar su casa. Necesitaba independizarse con urgencia.

En resumen, todos habían crecido y madurado pero de vez en cuando añoraban esa infancia tan repleta de aventuras y cosas divertidas. Además, ya no se veían tanto como antes, las relaciones se habían enfriado. Entre Stan y Cartman ya no había nada, ni un mínimo saludo. Y Kyle, preocupado por su amigo Stan, intentó por todos los medios posibles que su querido mejor amigo no cayera en depresión, pero Stan, poco a poco, dejo de coger las llamadas, de responder mensajes, hasta que... cero. Ya no sabían nada el uno del otro. Kyle lamentaba muchísimo esto, pero por culpa de su trabajo tampoco tenía tanto tiempo para invertirlo en recuperar a Stan. Todo señalaba a que jamás volverían a ser como antes. El pasado sería ignorado, como si jamás hubieran sido amigos de infancia.

* * *

Eran las 00:00 de un 20 de noviembre, la nieve caía fuerte tiñéndolo todo de un blanco puro pero mortal. El frío se apoderaba del pueblo y la gente se refugiaba en sus cómodos y calientes hogares, la mayoría ya durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas. Las calles vacías daban la sensación de que el pueblo estaba abandonado, salvo por una sombra que se movía veloz y sigilosa entre la tormenta.

-Cuánto tiempo- susurró la sombra admirando las calles de South Park.

La sombra se movió veloz entre las casas del pueblecito y se coló con suma facilidad en cuatro de ellas con el propósito de dejar un mensaje importante en cada una. El misterioso individuo rezó para que los destinatarios a su petición le dieran una respuesta afirmativa porque como se negaran a ayudar...A la humanidad no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida.

* * *

_*Biiip* *Biiip* *Biiip* *Biiip* *Biiip* *Biiip*_

Un despertador realmente molesto sonaba sin cesar en la habitación de un joven rubio. El bulto que estaba dormitando sobre la cama comenzó a retorcerse lentamente hasta que, entre las sábanas celestes, apareció una mano que daba manotazos al aire intentando apagar el aparato del demonio.

-ohh... Hamburguesas- suspiró un Butters ya casi adulto.

Se incorporó lentamente con los ojos aún cerrados y con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Claramente, Butters había crecido hasta tal punto que ahora era un hombrecito alto y guapo, aunque poco musculoso pero delgado. Sus cabellos rubios aún enmarañados por el reciente sueño, le daban el toque "Butters" y le hacían parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era. Ahora mismo tendría un aspecto muy cómico si alguien le viese así, pensó medio dormido. Extendió la mano hasta alcanzar el despertador hijo de Satanás y se lo acerco al rostro hasta tenerlo a 5 centímetros de la cara. Lo miró muy intensamente hasta que una lucecilla se encendió violentamente en su inocente mente.

-Las 7:00 y hoy es...¡Sábado!- se quejó con voz de chiquillo. Acto seguido arrojó el despertador (aún sonando) por la ventana. Sin embargo, se arrepintió al momento porque sabía que la ventana estaba cerrada y seguro que ahora se ganaría una buena bronca por romper los cristales, pero... ¿No estaban tardando mucho en romperse los cristales?

-¿eh?- Butters se giró hacia la ventana y se encontró con que esta estaba abierta. Eso era imposible, pensó asustado el rubio, anoche recordaba perfectamente que esa ventana fue cerrada. Además, con la tormenta de nieve que había caído ahora mismo la habitación debería estar llena de nieve- ¿Cómo es posible?

La imaginación del rubio empezó a volar, ¿y sí habían entrado a robar? o peor... ¿y si había entrado un violador? O aún más peor ¿y si había entrado un violador, se había escondido en el armario de su habitación con la intención de robar su flor? Butters meneó la cabeza sonrojado por el giro dramático que había tomado su cerebro.

-Tranquilízate, Sctoch- se dijo así mismo. Bajó lentamente de su cama, cogió un bate que guardaba debajo de esta y poco a poco, se acercó al armario en busca del violador. Agarró con mano temblorosa el pomo del armario, tiró, se puso en guardia y...nada. Butters soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volvió de nuevo para su cama, pero esta vez notó algo raro en su habitación. Algo que no estaba la noche anterior. Un sobre. Encima de la mesilla de noche había un sobre en el que estaba escrito su nombre. Asombrado por no haber visto el trozo de papel antes, se acercó a cogerlo con rapidez. Lo estuvo mirando con desconfianza antes de abrirlo pero al final, la curiosidad mato al gato. Lo abrió, y lo que encontró dentro le provocó una gran alegría y un gran miedo a la vez.

-Oh,no,no,no- iba diciendo a medida que leía la carta. No sé podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pero hasta que no leyó las últimas líneas del mensaje no sintió miedo de verdad. Butters acabó derrumbándose sobre la cama con la mente en blanco, totalmente bloqueado.-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

Al final de la carta se podía leer:

_Ahora te necesito de verdad, con urgencia. Te espero hoy a la noche en el lago a las 01:00. Por favor, no me falles. Confío en ti_

_Firmado: K_

* * *

_Tensió resolverá en el siguiente capítulo.  
_

_Espero que lesgustase :,D, cualquier review es bienvenido y se agradecen ^^_


	2. 2 Reencuentro

Amanecía lentamente en el pueblecito tan famoso de South Park. La luz mañanera iluminaba poco a poco las calles cubiertas por un denso manto blanco debido a la nevada de la noche anterior. Los habitantes aún dormían placenteramente a esas horas del domingo, los pajarillos piaban alegremente desperezándose del sueño y… un pelirrojo aporreaba frenéticamente la puerta de los Marsh. En resumen, una mañana tranquila "aparentemente" si ignorábamos al pelirrojo histérico.

- Abre maldita sea, Stan- murmuraba Kyle mientras seguía llamando sin parar ni un solo momento. Llevaría varios minutos dando la lata en la puerta. Veía como los vecinos de los alrededores le miraban con gran fastidio desde sus ventanas, algunos incluso decidieron regalarle sus mejores insultos, pero el pelirrojo los ignoraba, al igual que ignoraba el creciente rubor de sus mejillas- Vamooos.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió con un leve crujido y Kyle suspiró aliviado, pero al momento se quedo bloqueado _¿Después de tanto tiempo sin hablarnos, me presento así de primeras en su casa? Bravo, Broflovski, _pensó. Por suerte (o por desgracia) la puerta fue abierta por Shelly, la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?- bufó. Kyle fue sometido a un intenso escáner de arriba abajo, odiaba a Shelly y su maldito mal humor.

- Necesito hablar con Stan- Sentenció con un poco de miedo- Por favor…

Shelly alzó una ceja curiosa cuando escuchó aquello. Parecía sorprendida y muy enfadada, aunque esto último era normal en ella.

- Espera un segundo aquí- dijo. Y cerró la puerta en las narices de Kyle, el cual arrugó la nariz con un gesto de asco.

_Oh dios mío... _Kyle volvió a divagar en su mente poniéndose más nervioso. La verdad es que había llegado aquí por puro impulso, ni lo había meditado ni un segundo. Esta misma mañana se había encontrado una misteriosa nota en su dormitorio y al leerla sintió la necesidad de ir corriendo a ver a Stan, a nadie más, solo a él. Y aquí estaba ahora, esperando en el umbral de la puerta de los Marsh aguardando la aparición estelar del azabache al que tanto había estado unido. La idea de huir en ese mismo instante pasó fugazmente por su cabeza pero no sería capaz. Era de vital importancia que hablara con sus amigos, eso decía la nota...

La puerta volvió a abrirse sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos contradiccitorios y Shelly apareció de nuevo tras ella, esta vez menos enfadada.

- Sube- dijo invitándole a entrar- Pero no te prometo nada, sigue muy...emo.

Kyle asintió y entró. Pensó en el pobre Stan, sufriendo por la perra de Wendy y el jodido Cartman... Ojalá pudiera darles su merecido y así aliviar las penas de su querido azabache. _Ya me vengaré,_ se dijo sacando pecho. Llegó a la puerta de Stan, la cual estaba obviamente cerrada y con un montón de señales que prohibían el paso al interior. Llamó con decisión esperando una respuesta.

- Adelante- una voz ronca le invitó a pasar.

Kyle agarró el pomo de la puerta con miedo. Antes de abrir tragó saliva y respiró hondo. _Allá voy. _Entró en un cuarto oscuro y lleno de humo de tabaco. Tosió varias veces mientras enfocaba la vista intentando encontrar a Stan. A pesar de que el sol ya lucía y había bastante luz en el exterior allí solo se veía un resquicio de claridad que entraba por el borde la persiana. _Jodido Stan,_ pensó irritado. Por este tipo de cosas fue por las que Kyle ya no daba más oportunidades a Stan, la forma en la que se encerraba en sí mismo impidiendo que nadie le ayudase, le molestaba hasta límites insospechados. Y ese resentimiento volvía a aflorar.

- Abre la maldita ventana, Marsh, me estoy ahogando.- Se quejó entre toses el pelirrojo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Kyle- la voz ronca pertenecía Stan, que ya había subido la persiana para que entrara la luz y saliese el jodido humo.

Kyle se asombró cuando vio a Stan sentado sobre su cama con el pelo más largo de lo habitual, una barba de más de tres días y con unas ojeras asombrosas. _Ha perdido muchísimo peso_ el corazón se le encogió al ver a su amigo en ese estado tan demacrado. Stan se percató de la reacción de su amigo y le sonrió cansado.

- Ya ves- dijo señalándose - he cambiado bastante, je, je.

- Stan-Kyle se acercó poco a poco- No deberías tomarte tu estado a risa...

Stan le fulminó con la mirada.

- Maldita sea, Kyle, cállate- Kyle se encogió ante la actitud del azabache, no soportaba que después de tanto tiempo Stan le dirigiera esas palabras tan crueles y frías.

- Has venido por esto- le arrojó un trozo de papel arrugado- ¿verdad?

Kyle lo agarró al vuelo antes de que el papel impactara contra su cara. Lo abrió y seguidamente asintió.

- Nos necesita, y está vez, es en serio.

- Joder- aspiró del cigarro profundamente y soltó el humo con los ojos cerrados- ¿En qué lio te has metido, Kenny?

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, Stan mirando por la ventana mientras fumaba y Kyle observándole un poco incómodo. La situación parecía que iba a terminar mal hasta que Stan por fin abrió de nuevo la boca.

- Vas a ir, ¿verdad?- dijo arrojando el cigarro ya consumido al suelo- Y supongo que me vas a obligar a ir.

- Stan, nos necesita ¿no lo entiendes?- Kyle se desesperó cuando vio que su amigo rodaba los ojos- Vamos, todos estábamos advertidos, dijo que si volvía, sería para pedirnos ayuda.

- Han pasado diez años- relató el azabache con aburrimiento- Y las cosas han cambiado. Yo ya no quiero saber nada de nadie.

- Eres un cobarde- soltó Kyle enfurecido- No me puedo creer que sigas con el tema de Wendy, supéralo tío.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Stan ya se estaba abalanzando sobre él. Cayeron los dos al suelo, Kyle de espaldas y Stan sobre él. Sus ojos azules chispeaban del odio acumulado con el tiempo.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada, Kyle!- le grito a escasos centímetros de su cara- ¡No sabes lo qué es perder a la persona que más querías y encima que se vaya con el hijo puta de Cartman!

Kyle le miró impasible. ¿Qué no lo sabía? Perder a Kenny ya fue duro, pero ver como poco a poco iba perdiendo a Stan y que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo le dolió más que nada en el mundo. Intentó incorporarse apartando a Stan de un empujón y le miró a los ojos con seriedad.

- Stan, créeme que lo sé- dijo sereno. Su amigo le escuchaba mientras temblaba- Te perdí a ti, ¿te crees que no me dolió?

Y sin decir nada más Stan se echo a llorar. _Menudo drama_, pensó Kyle, pero puede que ahora tuviese una oportunidad para volver a estar con su mejor amigo.

- Vas a venir- dijo Kyle acercándose a él y abrazándolo- Y vas a dejarme hacer mi papel de súper mejor amigo de una puta vez.

Stan no contestó, solo se agarró a Kyle con más fuerza y se desahogó.

* * *

Butters, que se había quedado dormido otra vez después del shock, abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó en la cama. Miró desconcertado a su alrededor, ¿de verdad acababa de leer lo que acababa de leer? Sí. Ahí estaba la nota, a los pies de su cama.

- Kenny…-suspiró, mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Confiaba en que no volverías.

***Flashback***

_Hace 10 años, el día en que Kenny se marchó._

- Ven conmigo, te necesito- rogó el joven de la capucha naranja.

- Kenny, es una locura... Oh, dios mío- Butters se restregaba las manos con nerviosismo, no soportaba que aquel rubio de ojos azules le mirase de esa manera tan...profunda- No puedo... son tantas cosas, los estudios, mis padres, ¿y nuestros amigos?

Kenny negó en silencio.

- No importan, esto que te ofrezco es lo más importante del mundo. ¿No quieres venir conmigo...seguro?- Era la décima vez que se lo repetía, y cada vez Butters dudaba más y más entre si aceptar la propuesta de Kenny o no. Pero finalmente la razón venció al corazón.

- Lo siento...- susurró avergonzado.

- Está bien, lo comprendo- dijo Kenny con una voz claramente afectada- Pero recuerda lo que te he contado, tu eres útil y cuando vuelva a pedirte tu ayuda... No podrás decir que no.

- Kenny...

- ¡No!- se encaró con el inocente rubio que se asustó ante aquella reacción tan brusca- La siguiente vez no te lo voy a proponer, te voy a obligar. Es el destino.

***Fin del Flashback*

Y Kenny desapareció... Y desde entonces no se volvió a saber nada de él. Hasta ahora.

En silencio y con seriedad se dirigió hacia su armario para buscar algo que necesitaba ver para auto convencerse de que lo que estaba pasando era real. Apartó un montón de cajas llenas de trastos viejos, cómics y juguetes hasta dar con la caja indicada. La que contenía su "traje" de Profesor Caos. No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al recordar todas las aventuras que había vivido siendo aquel villano no tan malo. Cuando jugaban a ser superhéroes… Pero había uno de ellos que no jugaba, él lo era de verdad y luchaba por el bien de todo el pueblo, hasta que comprendió que necesitaba ir a otros lugares en busca de sí mismo. "Una solución a la maldición" le había repetido millones de veces, pero él siempre le había contestado con una sonrisa e ignorando la preocupación de Kenny. _Imbécil_, se dijo, _normal que se pegará tiros en la cabeza, vaya amigos…_ De repente sintió una pena tremenda, le echaba de menos y a los demás también. Odiaba que se hubiera roto la amistad por culpa del vacío que dejó Kenny.

-Está noche te vas a enterar- dijo medio sonriendo- Vas sufrir lo que nos has hecho sufrir.

Dejó el pequeño traje de villano sobre la cama y bajó a la cocina para desayunar.

* * *

Cartman estaba tumbado en su cama medio despierto medio dormido escuchando a su novia canturrear desde la cocina. Aspiró profundamente y un olor dulce, como de tortitas, invadió sus fosas nasales. Se relamió inconscientemente. Todavía no se creía que estuviese saliendo con Testaburguer, después de todo lo que le había hecho en el colegio… Pero los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿o no dicen eso siempre? Además, el placer de ver sufrir a Stan por aquello le hacía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Jódete Marsh, pensó con una sonrisa felina.

-¿Eric?- Wendy le llamaba con esa voz tan dulce y sexy- Puedes bajar ya, amor.

Millones de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, ¿o era hambre?, qué más daba. Se levantó feliz de la vida para ir a comer el delicioso desayuno de su novia y también a su novia. Pero algo en su mesilla de noche le llamó la atención. Una maldita nota. Agarró el papel curioso. Al principio pensó que sería una nota de Wen, pero cuando vio esa letra horrible y ese mensaje desesperado maldijo millones de veces sobre todos los dioses habidos y por haber. Al instante Wendy subió, extrañada por el repentino ataque de odio de su novio.

-Joder Wendy, escucha.

Cartman le contó toda la historia de Kenny (todavía no se lo había contado) ignorando la promesa que hizo de no contarla y luego le informó de la carta. Desesperado arrojo la carta por la ventana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó curiosa. Se sentó al lado de Cartman y le acarició el pelo intentando tranquilizar a la fiera.

-Ir, pero le voy a joder como me pida un favor.

* * *

_00:50_

Un rubio estaba apoyado en un árbol observando el lago congelado de South Park con aire distraído. Se mordía las uñas con impaciencia debido a los nervios que sentía. Confiaba en no volver jamás a su pueblo natal, es más, ya lo había olvidado todo y pasado página. Su nueva vida era fantástica hasta que encontró aquella profecía que hablaba del fin de los tiempos… Y Kenny no ignoraba las profecías, él era el resultado de una de ellas. Un _inmortal_.

Se frotó las manos intentando entrar en calor. Las 00:55, quedaban 5 minutos y no se veía ni un alma por los alrededores. Empezó a sentir miedo, no podían haberle ignorado, no quería pensarlo.

- ¡Auch!- un gritito sobresaltó a Kenny. Se giró en busca de la persona que lo había emitido y encontró entre los árboles a otro rubio intentando levantarse de la nieve.

- Butters- susurró con el corazón a mil. Cómo había crecido.

Una vez en pie, Butters miró con timidez hacia donde estaba Kenny y se aproximó lentamente hasta quedar a un par de metros de él, no se acercó más. Kenny le miró con curiosidad ¿Tenía miedo de acercarse o qué carajo? Por detrás de Butters vio dos siluetas más que caminaban un poco más rápidos que el rubio inocente. Stan y Kyle parecían…Y por último, más a lo lejos estaba el gordo (ya no tan gordo) con... _¿¡Wendy!?_

- ¿Qué ha pasado en estos diez años, Leopold?- preguntó Kenny.

Butters se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kenny, más adulta, más grave.

- Demasiadas cosas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Y no muy buenas.

Tardaron un poco en estar todos reunidos, pero habían llegado bien y a la hora acordada. Kenny se sentía realmente bien cuando vio de nuevo a todos sus amigos, pero notaba que ellos no estaban igual de contentos de verlo a él.

Después de la llegada de Butters aparecieron Stan y Kyle que miraron a Sctoch con sorpresa. Kenny notó que entre esos dos mejores amigos había pasado algo grave, sobre todo con Stan.

Y por último apareció Cartman de la mano de Wendy. El rubio no se lo podía creer, miró hacia Stan, el cual parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro y luego a la pareja. Cartman sonreía con una arrogancia bestial mientras apretaba a Wendy contra él.

- Cuánto tiempo chicos…- no sabía por dónde empezar- Esto… siento haberos reunido así de repente, pero tenéis que ayudarme. El mundo…

- Kenny, Kenny- la voz grotesca de Cartman interrumpió el discursillo del rubio- Desapareces durante diez años, nos dejaste aquí tirados sin dar señales de vida y ahora nos vienes con favorcillos.

- Cartman, por favor- suplicó Kenny con urgencia- La vida de todos corre peligro.

- Que te jodan, niño pobre.

Todos, excepto Wendy, miraron con odio a Eric, el cual les respondió sacándoles el dedo corazón y riéndose.

- Voy a ignorarte, culo gordo- sentenció Kenny- escuchad, hay una profecía que anuncia la llegada del fin de los tiempos, y creo que sé cómo detenerlo… Pero os necesito a vosotros, no puedo hacerlo solo.

- Esos son cuentos chinos- comentó Wendy.

-Cállate, zorra- siseo Kyle agarrando a Stan para que se sintiese apoyado.

- Vámonos, Wen- dijo Cartman- Aquí no vamos a ganar nada. Ya somos bastantes mayorcitos para jugar a ser superhéroes.

-¡Idiotas!- gritó Kenny- ¡Márchate con tu puta, a mí no me hace falta alguien como tú para salvar al mundo!

Cartman se giró para dedicarle una mirada asesina a Kenny. Y finalmente se marcharon.

-Yo te voy a ayudar, Kenny- dijo de repente Butters.

Kenny abrió los ojos asombrado por el valor que tenía Butters. Kyle y Stan, menos decididos, asintieron a la vez. Ellos también iban a estar con él.

-Gracias chicos.

* * *

_Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Me alegro mucho de que esté gustando la historia :) Muchas gracias a Coyote Smith y a Spody El Jarcor ( el cual adivinó por donde iba a ir la historia XD) por dejar sus reviews._

_Espero que les siga gustando :D_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 3_


End file.
